disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Black Widow's Bite (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 54, The Black Widow’s Bite. Transcript #1 Connor (narrating): The Black Widow’s Bite. (The animals from the Pridelands and the Outlands come to the Tree of Life for Kion's first Kumbuka celebration and Amaya, Greg, Luna, Dylan, Angel, and Ashton are seen welcoming each and every one.) Amaya: '''Hello, and welcome to the Tree of Life. Transcript #2 '''Makini: Animals of the Tree of Life, friends from near and far, royal family, and PJ Lion Guard. Welcome to King Kion's first Kumbuka celebration! (The animals, the royal family, and Catboy and his friends cheer for Kion.) Good King Kion (Transcript) Makini: :Today is the day we celebrate :The most wondrous victory :Let everyone participate :From Pride Rock to the tallest tree Transcript #3 Armadylan (sees the water of the lagoon from up the smooth rock path): '''Wow! There’s a whole lot of lagoon water for Kion's spider bite! '''Catboy: '''Great! Now let’s get down there, grab the water, and get going! (he and his friends make their way down the smooth stone path to the lagoon, but they don’t see the symbol of Zira appearing on the waters of the lagoon) (The PJ Lion Guard arrives at the lagoon and Spectro opens his metallic blue bottle, then bends down to collect the lagoon water in it.) '''Spectro (takes the bottle out of the water after filling it up): '''There. That should be enough for Kion. (screws the top right back on the bottle) '''Catboy: '''Let's hope it's enough. '''Gekko: '''It should be. Plus, we still have enough time to get back to the Tree of Life. '''Armadylan: '''Great. Now that we've got the lagoon water, (points his thumb over his shoulder) let's get outta here while we still can. '''Owlette (places her hand on Catboy's shoulder and sends him a comforting smile): Don't worry Catboy. Kion's gonna be okay. We promise. Catboy (smiles back at Owlette): Yeah. He will. (Suddenly, there is the sound of bubbling water as the PJ Lion Guard turns to see the lagoon spring up a geyser as they all gasp and Zira's spirit appears before them.) Zira (chuckles evilly): I'm afraid that won't be necessary, PJ Lion Guard! (lets out a wicked laugh) Surprise! (chuckles again) And Catboy, I'm so glad to see you again. It's been a long time, (notices his scar on his face) and I see you have a scar that reminds me of an old friend of mine. Heh heh heh. Catboy (walks up to Zira's spirit): '''You! Zira! I saw you before--in the spring geysers! '''Zira (sneers down at Catboy): Oh yes, and I suppose you were the only one who suspected that I was the one behind the geyser spring trap. (snickers) (Catboy growls up at Zira and is about to walk up to her more when...) Owlette (grabs Catboy by the arm): Come on, Catboy! It's not worth it! We got what we need, let's go! (pulls Catboy away from Zira) Kion needs us. Zira: Bitten by a black widow spider, was he? Catboy (his cat ears prick up when he hears that and he turns to face Zira): What?! Luna Girl (shoots a glare at Zira): Wait a minute! (points at Zira) How do you know about the spider? Zira: Who do you think sent that little morsel to bite the former leader of the Lion Guard who is now king of the Tree of Life? Take a wild guess, if you'd like. (chuckles) Catboy: Wait... if you knew about the spider then that means- (realization hits him and he points at Zira) it was you! You sent that spider to bite Kion and make him sick! Owlette: And you knew we'd come here for the lagoon water! Zira: Precisely. All part of my plan to finish King Kion, and then Simba and his pride once and for all! (laughs evilly) Aquafish: So the leopard and snow leopard, Komodo dragon, binturong and porcupine, and dhole attacks were all planned! Armadylan: They're all working together now! Luna Girl (her grows wide eyes with bewilderment and places her hands on the sides of her head): For Zira! Gekko: Yikes! And I thought Scar and his army were a lot worse! (Catboy gasps.) Zira: Oh, yes. Such smart human children you all are, but I reckon you're all not smart enough to escape my trap. (takes quick notice to see the kids run away from her) Catboy: Looks like your trap's failed, Zira! We got the lagoon water, so now we're taking it back to Kion! (Spectro nods in agreement and smirks at Zira.) Zira: Oh, no no no no no, Catboy. You still don't understand. You see, I haven't even sprung my trap... until now. (rises up) ARMY OF ZIRA! ATTACK!!! Aquafish: Army of Zira? What's she- Luna Girl (her gasp shuts Aquafish up): Uh, guys? (points at what's coming) Look! Kuuma (appears): You can't escape, PJ Lion Guard! (slithers down the mossy rocks as Kenge, and Ora and his bank appear behind him) Kenge: Finally, some little human snacks I can munch on! Ora: Be sure to save the scraps for us, Kenge! (he and his bank join Kenge and Kuuma as they climb down towards the PJ Lion Guard) Armadylan (in eagerness): Psst! So it's a giant lizard, a black snake, and a few Komodo dragons! No big deal. (pounds his knuckles on his palm and cracks them while grinning) We can take em' easily! Catboy: No time, Armadylan! We gotta go, now! This way! Follow me! (leads his friends to the left path while Zira laughs more. Just then, Catboy skids to a stop and stops his friends as they gasp and see Makucha, Chuluun, Fahari, Jiona, and Mapigano prowling towards them) Makucha (laughs): Hello, PJ Lion Guard... Chuluun (sends the PJ Lion Guard a wicked grin): Gotta right where we want you, kiddos. Catboy (glances over his shoulder and turns around to lead his friends to the second path): Quick! This way! (stops again as he and all his friends see Decha and his dhole pack coming to them) Decha: Come closer, kids! We won't bite ya. We'll just eat ya! (laughs maniacally) Catboy (turns to the middle path): '''Come on! This way! (stops again when he and his friends see Mama Binturong and her porcupines coming as they all gasp) '''Mama Binturong: '''Going somewhere kiddies? You just got here! (points a claw at the PJ Lion Guard) Get em’, boys! (Smun and his porcupines stick out their quills and soon, all the villains surround the PJ Lion Guard as they walk backwards toward the ledge.) '''Spectro: '''Oh, they’re coming from out of nowhere! '''Gekko: '''And from different directions! '''Zira: '''Yes, (chuckles) they are indeed. (The PJ Lion Guard are only a few steps closer to the ledge when Catboy quickly thinks fast as he looks up at Owlette and Luna Girl.) '''Catboy: '''Owlette, Luna! See if you girls can find us a way outta here! '''Owlette: '''On it! '''Luna Girl (nods her head): '''Mm! (Suddenly, a vampire bat appears and knocks Owlette off the air with an aerial headbutt) '''Owlette (feels the headbutting on her stomach): '''Oof! Ah! '''Luna Girl (outstretches her arm down at Owlette): '''Owlette! (gets hit on the back and is knocked off her Luna Board by Mpishi) Wah! '''Mpishi: '''Stay out of the sky, you pesky human girls! (Both Owlette and Luna Girl keep screaming and falling until Catboy and Gekko catch them in their arms in time.) '''Gekko (holds Luna Girl in his arms): '''Got ya! '''Owlette (looks up to see Mpishi and Damu and the vampire bats): '''What?! Even Mpishi is in this too? '''Luna Girl: '''And the vampire bats?! Oh, this is ''bat ''news! '''Armadylan (agrees with Luna Girl): '''Yeah! For somebody as evil as Scar, Zira sure has way more friends than he did in the past. (suddenly, a Komodo dragon appears and is about to bite his leg) Whoa! (jumps and dodges the bite in time, as the PJ Lion Guard are almost at the end.) '''Zira (chuckles wickedly): '''Face it, PJ Lion Guard. This time, there is no escape! '''Armadylan (steps on the ledge, only to let a piece of it loose and then have it fall into the lagoon, and he gasps when he looks down at the water): '''Uh, Catboy? It’s getting kinda chilly in here. Anytime for one of your good ideas, or maybe even one of your bad and super crazy ones? '''Luna Girl (turns to Catboy): '''Yeah! You’re the leader of our own Lion Guard! Do something! '''Catboy (in his mind): ''They’re right! I’ve gotta do something, but what? ''(still thinking, until he decides what to do as he bravely steps up to the villains while his friends stay behind him) Everyone! Get behind me, and stay close together! (his hands and eyes glow bright blue) I’m warning you all! Get out of our way! '''Kunyonya (laughs): '''Ya hear that, boss? The kid’s warnin’ us! '''Damu: '''Oh, yes. He is indeed. '''Ora: '''Nothing tastier than a little human boy with a big sense of humor! '''Makucha: '''Yeah, especially one with a big scar on his face. (licks his lips hungrily at the PJ Lion Guard) '''Zira (laughs): '''Planning to use your magic again, Catboy? Surely you realize that it’s massive amount of power will simply cause the lagoon to churn and overflow with so much water, just like it did when you brought me back. '''Catboy (shocked and surprised by what Zira said): '''What?! '''Aquafish (her eyebrow is raised): '''What’s she talking about? '''Catboy (shakes his head): '''I don’t know, but you don’t know my magic as well as you think, Zira! (turns back to Zira’s army, and claps his hands together to summon a giant wave of his magic at them, sending them flying backwards) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Connor/Catboy Category:Season 54 transcripts